To The End
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Riza walks into the room, Roy has a gun under his chin. Instead of trying to stop him, she takes out one of her own. Royai oneshot, not a deathfic


**Title: To The End  
Subject: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Shipping: Royai  
Summary: Riza walks into the room, Roy has a gun under his chin. Instead of trying to stop him, she takes out one of her own.**

--

It was bound to happen… I have no idea why I was surprised, but somehow I was. I walked into the room, having decided that, at the very least, I oughtn't be leaving him to grieve the Lieutenant Colonel alone, and I found him, as I had twice before since the war in Ishbal, standing in the centre of it with a wild look on his face and a gun aimed right under his chin.

I reacted as quickly as I was able, reaching for my own gun and mimicking his position as I rushed to stand before him, my stern eyes catching and holding his own. In an instant, Roy's weapon had fallen to the ground and he had me by the shoulders.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?! Are you insane?!" He cried, knocking the gun out of my hands and pulling me flush against his body desperately.

I chanced a glance at his face and smiled to see that he had evidently regained some control over his actions and emotions through seeing me. "Are you, sir?" I countered, a little shakily, and he ducked his head in shame and misery.

"I…"

"Are you insane, sir?" I repeated. "Because that's what it looked like to me too."

Roy shook his head wretchedly. "It's my fault that Hughes is dead," he muttered. "It's my fault that a lot of people are dead… That's not insanity, that's just my conscience catching up with me again. The world is telling me that I am a bad person and a danger to those around me…"

"There is blood on my hands also, yet you stopped me when I would have taken my own life just now," I noted, reaching a hand up to clasp his cheek and tilted his head slightly to keep him focused on me. "Why is that?"

"Because… because you're special to me and I don't want to see you go!"

"But I'm a murderer- the same as you. Worse than that, I'm a coward, because I know it's wrong but I do it anyway," I said. "What makes me worth saving?"

"You're worth saving. You just are!!" Roy exclaimed and I jumped a little as his arms tightened around me suddenly, but at least while he was preoccupied by holding me, he was safe…

"Why am I worth it?" I pressed on. "Have I atoned for what I have done, do you think? Is that even possible?"

"I… don't know."

"Neither do I," I admitted. "But if it is, then I want to try, and I know that you do too, Roy."

"…"

"I want to help you become Fuhrer like you've always dreamed…" I paused and pressed my cheek against his, eyes closing as I went on softly, "…But I will follow you even unto hell. That's what I told you all those years ago and my resolve hasn't changed in the slightest since then."

"Riza…" Roy's voice was strained and I knew from the look on his face that I was getting to him.

"Do as you will and I will follow you," I assured him. "If you would still take your life, then I too shall- _Mm!_"

A hard kiss to the mouth effectively silenced my reasoning. It looked rather like I'd won, in fact…

Slowly, I allowed myself to melt into his arms and close my eyes, arms falling around his neck. I could feel the desperation in the movement of his hot mouth against mine and surrendered myself to him willingly. He was going to be okay now… Thank goodness for that…

A short while later I pulled back and nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck softly. "Roy…?"

"Yes?" His voice was weak and choked with tears.

I looked up and caught his gaze- dark with pent up emotion and passion. Dare I say, for me? "Never leave me… I couldn't bear it," I whispered quietly. "You're my everything."

"You deserve better…"

"But I want you… Please?" The wanting in his eyes swelled and I smiled encouragingly. "Please?" I repeated.

Suddenly the floodgates broke and he swept me into his arms, holding me tight against him. I could feel his heart beating wildly against mine. "To the end," he told me, voice hoarse and dark eyes filled with tears. "I love you, Riza."


End file.
